Quakes
by CloudPaladin
Summary: This fic takes place after the unsurpassed 'Terra' episode. Finished.
1. Quakes

Blah blah blah; Disclaimers, disclaimers. There's probably one big disclaimer in the terms of use of this site (not that I didn't read those…). Anyway, just to clarify, this is a fic that takes place soon after the 'Terra' episode (A/N: It's my new favorite episode already—I watched it three times in the first three days (I recorded it)), so keep that in mind, and keep in mind what happened with Terra, and how she was feeling when she left, and the themes of the episode…Oh heck, just go watch it again (you did tape it, didn't you!?), it'll do you some good, anyway.  
  
This is another Author's Note, but it's so big I had to put it in the beginning of the fic. Here:  
  
I have already come up with ideas for several fics, and also scattered notes of interest, but this is the first fic I've written. Anyway, there is a fictitious note in here that is just 'part of the show,' but never actually occurred in the show. It's…well…I'm terrible at explaining, anyway, once upon a time, Beast Boy found out that he had a knack for using his various animal claws to carve pictures into pieces of glass, and went on fling of artisticness. He drew pictures of all kinds of stuff all over the tower, on every piece of glass he could find—which was fine, all (well, most) of the titans admitted they were pretty cool, but when Beast Boy went crazy and drew a huge mural on the living room window that covers the whole wall. He thought it was his 'masterpiece.' Unfortunately, when the titans' super-huge T.V. arrived the next week for the first time, Cyborg and Robin both decided that the only good place to put it was, yes, in front of the mural. Beast Boy's fling promptly died. Thank you for listening. (He still loves his masterpiece though)  
  
Another Author's Note, but shorter:  
  
The mural is just of all the titans in laid back, happy poses. If you want a complete description, then e-mail me at (I'm not sure if this is in my profile or not, but just in case) Bitbaby1@yahoo.com (I hate it, too, but I haven't bothered to change it (do I make too many notes? (add that to any reviews!)))(wow three parenthesis…)  
  
Quakes  
  
  
  
Beast Boy was standing in the middle of a very large snow field with a large mountain panorama on one side. It was snowing pleasantly, and the wind was blowing a little. He looked around, but other than an occasional, slight tremor, there was no stimulus.   
  
"Where…?"  
  
He didn't know what to do, so he walked around for a bit. After he had walked for a while, though, he became bored and let out a puff of air. He was about to plop down into the snow when a tremor surfaced and did not break. It continued growing louder and more violent until Beast Boy began to panic. Suddenly a rumbling began, and Beast Boy looked up at the mountain, and saw the snow begin to roll off of it in huge sheets, quickening with speed until Beast Boy realized what was happening.  
  
He transformed into a huge bear and began running frenziedly down the slopes, but now the wind was blowing and he could not see anything through the snow. He kept running until a form appeared in front of him, small but visible. He couldn't stop in time, however, and ran straight into it, turning into a human just before. He shook the snow off of him as he recovered rubbing his head, but stopped when he realized who he had hit.  
  
"Terra?"  
  
Terra was also recovering, but as she was looking at Beast Boy her eyes were glowing a powerful yellow. The rumbling from the upper slopes was growing louder. She had a look of unhappiness and uncertainty, but after a second she got up to run, with Beast Boy calling after her.  
  
"Terra! Wait!"  
  
She did not listen and Beast Boy got up to chase her. He followed her as a human, not thinking about what was going on around him, while the rumbling grew louder.  
  
Terra was faster than Beast Boy, and slowly her image turned into a shadow amidst the snow, then disappeared completely. Beast Boy kept running, though, while the rumbling grew continually louder.  
  
Suddenly the ground dropped off in front of him and he barely managed to not plummet off the cliff. He almost did, but stayed half on and struggled to get back up completely. Immediately after he did that, however, he turned around and called off the cliff.  
  
"Terra!"  
  
It echoed but, there was no answer.  
  
Beast Boy looked around, even more frightened than before. Then he saw two thick rubber gloves struggling to hold on to the edge of the cliff a few yards away. He called Terra's name as he ran over to her and grabbed one hand just as the other slid off and Terra gave a little yelp. After he had a firm grip with both hands, Beast Boy moved his right hand off of Terra's left hand to try and grab her right, but Terra was too busy looking below her to notice. Meanwhile the roaring of the avalanche was growing very close.  
  
"Terra grab on!"  
  
Terra looked at him, but it was a look of despair. When Beast Boy saw the utter lack of hope in her eyes he almost let go with his left hand, but he held on and firmed his expression.  
  
"Terra, you have to take my hand!"  
  
She still looked unsure, however. She looked back to the air below the cliff, and then to Beast Boy, but the avalanche came before Terra could make her decision, and as the snow engulfed him completely, all Beast Boy could remember was letting go.  
  
"No!"  
  
Beast Boy screamed from his bed as he shot awake. He was breathing hard and rather sweaty with his fists clenched and eyes wide. After a moment he yelped again—this time with pain. He shook his hand frantically until an object flew off it to the other end of his bunk bed.  
  
"'d something bite me?" he said as he turned on the light. He looked at his hand, which, sure enough, had two small punctures, but as he inspected his bed, he found nothing but Terra's hair clip. He picked it up and there was another tremor. He held it in his hands and stared, his lids falling slowly.  
  
Raven walked through her door into the hallway, finishing putting her cloak on and adjusting her brooch (A/N: a brooch is the clip thing you hold a cloak together with at the neck. If you've seen the Lord of the Rings trilogy, the hobbit's elven cloaks were held together with pretty green leaf brooches. Remember? No? All well…). She lifted her hood onto her head, and looked around the hallway as yet another tremor occurred.  
  
They had been occurring steadily since a few hours after Terra left, which had been that evening. Raven watched the floor for a moment but again the quake subsided. She didn't look satisfied though and proceeded to one end of the corridor.  
  
She continued walking until she arrived in the living room (where the huge T.V. is). She heard steady clinking and scraping noise coming from the direction of the T.V., and headed that way slowly. When she was close to twenty feet away, just behind the couch, she stopped, her eyes a little wider. Suddenly Raven's telekinesis seized the T.V. and silently moved it aside, and there Beast Boy stood, on a ladder and working on his mural.  
  
She had seen him or heard him come down here several times to 'fix' the mural if he couldn't sleep, not that that was often. She had lost her interest until she saw something strange—Beast Boy wasn't adjusting the mural like he usually did, he was adding something.  
  
Intrigued, she walked around the couch, staring intently at Beast Boy (who still hadn't noticed her), until she stood a few feet from his ladder. After that it didn't take too long to figure out who Beast Boy had been drawing. He had already drawn the full body, and hair, and if the figure wasn't identifiable after that, one simply had to note the large rock it was surfing on.  
  
Despite this development, Raven still maintained her usual apathy, that is, until Beast Boy moved back a bit, and Raven saw Terra's face. Raven began to understand the amount of effort Beast Boy was putting in, despite it being one night's work. She had only been with them for two days but Beast Boy had already captured Terra's character. As she glided on her boulder she radiated her free spirit, and her grin suited her social giddiness. She laughed along with the rest of the titans. As a matter of fact, the way she was drawn, it was obvious that she was portrayed to be part of the team.  
  
Despite Beast Boy's feverish inspiration, he had slowed down in the last few moments, finishing Terra's final part—her eyes. They were carefully drawn, perhaps the best in the mural, but Beast Boy didn't really look at them until he finished, with the last chip, he looked straight into them, just staring, his expression undetermined. Eventually the hammer and chisel simply dropped from his hand, forgotten. As they hit the ground the ground shook momentarily from a tremor, but Beast Boy didn't notice, and still hadn't taken his eyes off Terra's. His form leaned, and he fell onto the window, his forehead supporting him where he had drawn Terra's. His eyes were less than an inch from hers, but he didn't really break their gaze till a few moments later. He brought his hands up against the window to help support himself, and looked through the mural across the island over the bay and into the city. It was an awesome view, but that obviously wasn't on Beast Boy's mind. He just stared, his lids beginning to droop again until his eyes squeezed shut and his face twisted into reluctant despair and two tears rolled out of his eyes onto the mural and down Terra's face.  
  
Raven had simply been watching, moving less than Beast Boy had in the last few minutes. In fact, she had not moved at all, but she had watched. Her only visible feature, her eyes, denoted surprise, shock, some strong emotion she hadn't prepared herself for. Eventually though the angle of her gaze caused her hood to slide back off of her head, and though the action was nearly silent, it was enough to get everyone in the rooms' attention.  
  
Beast boy lost balance, and tipped the ladder over, landing with a crash.  
  
"Whoa!" *Crash*  
  
Raven quickly replaced her hood, but moved over to assist Beast Boy, who was on his knees facing the other direction. He was wiping his face with his forearm, and immediately after jumped up to his feet facing Raven.  
  
"Uh hi, how ya doin' Rave? He he, eh…he."  
  
Pretty much just muttering as walked up close to her on his tip-toes, obviously trying to obscure her view, albeit poorly. He ended up in a smiling, but terribly conspicuous and odd-looking pose in front of Raven.  
  
Raven remained expressionless, "I saw, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy threw a funny 'oops, I failed' face and fell over sideways.  
  
As Beast Boy got up from the ground Raven stepped up to where he had been and looked at the mural again, expressionless. Since she didn't say anything for a long time, Beast Boy eventually worked up some courage and said, "Raven I…I'm sorry you had to see that." He had become very serious again.  
  
This actually got Raven's attention and she looked at him in a bit of confusion as he walked past and set up his ladder again, and picked up his hammer and chisel, but he did all this silently. When he was on the ladder, he stopped, and, looking to the ground absent mindedly, he said "I don't like to cry in front of people." Then he looked at her, "Bad image, you know?" he said, trying to smile.  
  
As Beast Boy set back to work, Raven asked on a bit of a lighter note, "You couldn't sleep?" but almost looked like she wished she hadn't afterwards.  
  
Beast Boy turned half back towards her, stopped, took another moment, and said "No." quietly.  
  
Raven wasn't sure, but it seemed like this was the first time in a while she really didn't know what to say, but felt like she had to say something. She tried, but nothing came, and when Beast Boy set silently back to work on the mural, Raven could think of nothing to do but put her hood back on and walk away.  
  
As she did so, Beast Boy's eyes drooped again. Then his head drooped and he looked at the ground as that expression began to return to his face. When he realized he had stopped working suddenly after a few moments, though, he quickly turned around to see if Raven had noticed, and she had. He sweatdropped as she stared at him from about the couch' s distance.  
  
She was still for a moment, then with her more usual firmness took off her hood, faced him and said, "Just tell me…" then softer, "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Beast Boy looked back for a moment, then at the ground in quiet defeat. That is probably why his next action scared Raven half to death. He hurled his tools at the wall to the right of the window, and jumped off the ladder.  
  
"Of course" *clang* *bash* "there is!"  
  
Raven was, of course, taken aback.  
  
He threw the ladder to the ground and continued yelling.  
  
"Why Raven, why did she go!?"  
  
He looked at her, but Raven was at an even larger loss for words than she had been before. "I…"  
  
When she didn't answer Beast Boy went on, "Terra! Where are you going to go?!" he yelled at the vast window, to the city. Then finally quieter, panting, "What's going to happen to you?"  
  
Both the teens were so distracted neither of them noticed the quake come and go.  
  
Beast Boy calmed down a bit and reached into his uniform with a bandaged hand, from which he pulled Terra's hair clasp, giving Raven some time to recover.  
  
"…Beast Boy you've seen her fight—she's a little clumsy but she can take care of herself." Raven had seen Beast Boy's wrapped hand and approached him until she was behind him.  
  
He pounded the window once with his damaged hand, clasping the hair grip. Then he said very softly, "No, she can't."  
  
Raven looked sympathetic but answered firmly as she reached over to take his hand, "Beast Boy…she can…she has to."  
  
The Earth began to shake again, and then Beast Boy began growling, and finally roared with a terrible viciousness, "No she doesn't!" and struck Raven's hand away as she reached for his.  
  
Beast Boy stood their breathing until all of the sudden his knees gave out, and then he sat there breathing. He heard a noise behind him and realized it was the T.V. being replaced where it had been between him and Raven, but he could still see Raven.  
  
She was standing over behind the couch again, and she was still, buried deep under her hood, but as Beast Boy watched, he continued to think he saw her shake, but he thought that the tremors must be getting to him. Then suddenly he got back to his feet and called for her.  
  
"Raven, wait—I'm sorry!"  
  
But as soon has he had regained his footing, she had whipped around and was now levitating back across the living room to her room's corridor, as silently as before.  
  
Beast Boy only followed her halfway across the living room calling after her, but successively weaker, until, "Raven…" he muttered. All of the sudden, as he watched her disappear into the corridor, and knew she wouldn't come back, a powerful expression came over his face. Then he fell into a sitting position with his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
Another tremor ran through the tower, and could be felt like all the others, on every floor, but like all the others it subsided.  
  
Well that was my first fic, and I hope my readers enjoyed it. That brings me to another topic, though. If you did like this, you might want to listen (read). I'm not going to require reviews, but the toughest thing I've had to fight to get anything done as a writer is lack of inspiration. My advice to any readers who enjoyed this is to give me a review (i.e. feedback) (good or bad) to simply remind me that I'm writing for someone, cause that's what it's all about, you know?  
  
I used to dislike that cliché (you know) used that way, but ever since Terra used it I've been thinking it's actually pretty cool, you know? …I wonder if it's some sort of subliminal messaging. Is there any reason the creators of the Teen Titans would want to induce me to try knew slangs of language? Would it provide a benefit to any of their ends? Am I a loon? Well, you know, who cares, you know?  
  
Until next time. 


	2. Ruptures

Well, this is interesting.I don't know if you guys liked it or not, but isn't a shortfic traditionally one chapter? Dunno, but some of the reviewers wanted me to add, so.I did. I had had an idea for a sequel chapter so that's where I got a lot of the inspiration. Anyway, I hope you like it!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I received. As of writing this, I don't really know how many that is, but it's at least 5! However.there was a bit of a slump, and I'm not even sure I'll continue this work. But I'm posting this to see how it will do, so go ahead and tell me what you think, whatever that may be.  
  
NOTE: I just found out that the text transfer from Microsoft Word to fanfiction.net archives is imperfect.Some of the paragraphs after transfer are blobbed together into huge chunks. Sorry. I've done what I can about this right now. It's still very readable, just an inconvenience. Sorry.  
  
Ruptures  
  
The eagle flew over vast expanses of trees, trees, and more trees. If not trees, it was lakes, and if not those, then it was rocks. It traveled swiftly over hills and through small valleys, moving on and on.  
  
The bird landed on a jutting rock that stood many feet above the ground, and stood there for a moment. When a small tremor occurred and subsided, it lifted off and flew on in the direction of the near by city. The sun was just beginning to rise.  
  
The bird eventually landed on the roof of the Titans' tower, transforming back into Beast Boy, who looked back over the city, tired and forlorn. Looking defeated, he turned around and walked back into the tower. (A/N: Confused? See author's note #1 at the bottom.)  
  
Beast Boy trudged along the hallways, more tired than anything else now. When he finally arrived back at his door, he smiled, and sighed.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Just as his hand was about to touch the button to open his door, however, another hand grasped his.  
  
"Very glad I am to have found you, friend!" piped Starfire, an undeniable, blithe expression on her face, "Now you may join our other friends in the tradition of social breakfast at a round table!" (A/N: I know I used "!" marks, but she's not really yelling or particularly excited, that's just Starfire (did that go without saying?))  
  
Despite Starfire's cheerfulness, Beast Boy looked somewhat bummed.  
  
As Starfire dragged (flying) Beast Boy down the hall she continued, "And a wonderful breakfast it will be, for I have prepared scrongabuls for everyone!"  
  
Beast Boy gave a weak moan as he was dragged along.  
  
At the breakfast table, though, things were not going so well. It was silent, and no one had touched their.scrongabuls but Starfire.  
  
Starfire was indeed looking disappointed, and looked to Cyborg for comfort, "Tell me, how is your opinion of the scrongabuls."  
  
Cyborg froze, his right arm in the form of a vacuum near the scronga.stuff, and sweatdropped (A/N: No, I do not know if Cyborg has a vacuum arm (but that would be cool!)). He promptly began vacuuming the chair next to him. With his left hand, he took up a fork of the stuff and said, "Why, they're." seeing there was no way out of it, he took the bite into his mouth. Robin and Starfire stared intently. ".awesome." he squeaked.  
  
Robin looked unsure. As a matter of fact, so did Starfire, but she was not concerned with the edibility of their meal. She looked at everyone, who had again fallen into silence. She jumped from her seat in frustration after a few more moments.  
  
"Friends! Why do we not converse? Is there a matter here which I am not aware of?"  
  
Cyborg said, "Dunno."  
  
Robin said, "Beats me."  
  
Starfire said, "Hmm."  
  
And Beast Boy played with his scrongabul while Raven did nothing.  
  
The three who had spoken looked at the two who had not, causing Beast Boy to move his fork around his food faster and harder until Cyborg said, "Well?" and Beast Boy threw both hands in the air, dangling the gelatinous alien food on his fork from one of them while brandishing a finger with the other.  
  
"What are you guys staring at! Can't a guy eat in peace?!"  
  
Raven got up and levitated out of the room.  
  
Starfire tried to soothe Beast Boy, who still looked annoyed, "Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy sat there with a vein popping out of his head for a moment then got up and left the room where Raven had.  
  
The three titans left sat there uncomfortably until Cyborg pushed his plate away and said, smiling, "I guess that means breakfast's over?"  
  
Beast Boy walked into the living room and plunked down in the middle of the semi-circle couch, looking troubled and irritated. Only moments later Robin sat down next to him rather conspicuously, trying to hide his intentions. Beast Boy ignored him, even when he suddenly looked up at Beast Boy, and, as if he hadn't known he was there, said, "Oh, hey, Beast Boy!"  
  
Obviously Beast Boy wasn't fooled, and Robin looked away again in defeat.  
  
Then Cyborg came along and sat next to Beast Boy without saying anything, just looking straight ahead. Then he gripped Beast Boy's shoulder firmly, looked at him (Beast Boy was still trying to ignore both of them, though), and said, "BB, you got problems." (A/N: Isn't Cyborg a great friend?)  
  
Beast Boy's annoyance intensified.  
  
Robin, seeing the opening, joined in now, "Yeah."  
  
Cyborg continued, "But we're here to help."  
  
"That's right."  
  
With each sentence, Beast Boy was getting redder and angrier.  
  
Cyborg started, "Now why don't you do us all a favor." and both he and Robin finished it together, yelling into Beast Boy's ears, ".and go and say you're sorry!"  
  
This took Beast Boy by surprise, and he retained a dazed look as they continued.  
  
"Why don't you just go and say it to her face?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Beast Boy regained his footing now, but still didn't look at either of them, "She isn't talking to me."  
  
So Robin suggested, "You could skillfully lure her into a conversation."  
  
"Yeah, right, Robin."  
  
Then Starfire popped up immediately behind Beast Boy.  
  
"I think you should write her a poem to remind her of your loving friendship!"  
  
Robin and Cyborg stared at her, while Beast Boy looked at her upside down. They all raised their eyebrows, and Starfire sweatdropped.  
  
Beast Boy resumed his stubborn posture, crossed his arms, and said, "Forget it, guys." He then got up and began to walk out of the room.  
  
The other three were more serious now, displaying concern. Robin called after him, "Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy stopped and sighed. He said, "She.wouldn't listen to me." and left the room, leaving Robin, Cyborg and Starfire looking even more concerned than before.  
  
Beast Boy was sitting on one of five rocks jutting out of the water at the base of the tower. He was skipping stones across the water. He looked back at the tower behind him, which began about ten feet above him and soared up to the sky. He sighed and looked back at the city far in front of him with hard eyes. After a moment, a particularly large tremor began to shake the rock he stood on. He looked down at it, made a face like he was making a decision, and jumped off the rock as a hawk and flew towards the city.  
  
Fifteen feet higher, looking through a window that overlooked that entire area, a hooded Raven watched as the rock on which Beast Boy had been sitting collapsed, and then at Beast Boy moving quickly towards the city. Though she held no expression, she clasped the book she was reading tightly.  
  
Beast Boy was soaring over more forests as a hawk, searching hopefully, but he had still found nothing. He was disappointed, but as he was gliding low over a clearing in the forest, he spotted one of Slade's ninja-robots. It saw him as he swooped low, but could not get out of the way before Beast Boy grabbed him with his talons and threw him against a tree.  
  
Beast Boy changed back, demanding, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
The robot recovered, and took a battle posture as two more of his kind landed next to him from nowhere.  
  
Beast Boy was taken aback for a second, then, infuriated, he jumped into the air, spinning, turned into an octopus, and 'round-housed' the two new ninjas, who landed twenty feet away. He changed back into a human before he landed, and glared at the last, less confident ninja-bot until it leaped at him. Beast Boy did not change. As the bot approached, Beast Boy viciously put his fist to the thing's head, and Slade's minion skidded on his back several feet behind Beast Boy, in submission.  
  
Beast Boy soothingly rubbed the fist he had punched the bot with. Suddenly, he heard someone step on a twig behind him. His face immediately hardened again, then grew angry as he growled, "Slade!" and, as he turned into a gorilla, threw his fist at the person behind him.  
  
It stopped inches from Raven's face, and from what Beast Boy could see under her hood she looked pretty shocked. Beast Boy transformed back staring at her.  
  
"Raven?" he said, looking pretty sorry.  
  
Raven's surprise disappeared, and her eyes became stern.  
  
"Tense, Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy seemed to take this pretty hard, saying, "Maybe I am. What do you want anyway?"  
  
After a moment Raven replied "Forget it." coldly.  
  
As she turned around the go away, though, Beast Boy's face changed back to the way it had been the previous night as the same thing was happening.  
  
"Wait, Raven I didn't mean that!" but when she didn't stop he became desperate, his eyes glistening, "Raven." he stuttered, "Don't go!"  
  
When she stopped, he nervously but determinedly continued, "I.I didn't really want you to go.It's just.I.When you go away like that."  
  
Raven was half-turned around now, watching him from the air with lightly drooped lids.  
  
Beast Boy was still, he couldn't think of what to say, and was even more ashamed that he had been so cruel to Raven twice. But as he stood there, Raven suddenly landed in front of him. Beast Boy was a little worried, but Raven asked, "When I go away like that.?"  
  
Beast Boy's worry slowly disappeared, but turned to nervousness.  
  
"I.feel like I can't follow you. If I was a cheetah or an eagle or even a fox.like I couldn't catch you.and, I'm sorry." he said, looking to the ground ashamedly.  
  
A strong wind came by and blew Raven's hood off, and Beast Boy could see that she was almost smiling, "You are forgiven, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy threw a dumbfounded face and said, "Really?!"  
  
Raven ignored his silliness, "Of course. To be honest Beast Boy, I've known you were sorry since last night. But.things have been a little different ever since." For another rare moment in Raven's life she again could not find the words.  
  
".Since I started acting like a jerk?" Beast Boy finished with a regretful face.  
  
"Beast Boy, you weren't being a jerk."  
  
"Something tells me the others wouldn't agree." Beast Boy looked even more discouraged.  
  
"Yes, they would-" she sighed, "-Beast Boy, you should know by now."  
  
Beast Boy looked up at her, curious.  
  
Raven looked for a way to phrase her sentence. "There are no such things as 'your' problems, and if there are problems, they're all of ours."  
  
Beast Boy was looking infinitely happier now, with a hopeful look and quivering eyes.  
  
"And if you ever need help with them, you can always-um-'catch' one of us."  
  
Beast Boy looked like he was about to cry, but in a good way. "Thanks, Raven!" he said as he jumped up and hugged Raven. That was the last thing said for several seconds. Figuring Beast Boy wouldn't have enough guts to break the awkward silence, Raven did so by conjuring a large hand and prying a panicky Beast Boy off.  
  
"Sorry, Rave."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and was about to ask whether or not Beast Boy had just called her 'Rave,' but before she could there was a quake. Larger than the others, it did not subside. Beast Boy looked up from his position locked in Raven's 'hand,' and saw a large rock mounted by a person floating above a large, steep nearby hill.  
  
"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
As soon as he said that, the figure quickly disappeared farther beyond the hill.  
  
Beast Boy struggled for a moment, then yelled, "Raven!"  
  
She looked at him, away from where the figure had been, taken slightly aback at her address.  
  
Beast Boy saw her face and said, "Please." gesturing the hand, which then disappeared.  
  
Beast Boy transformed into an eagle before he hit the ground, and followed the figure as quickly as he could, with Raven close behind him. The figure entered a narrow ravine full of lengths of rock connecting between the sides, and Beast Boy was having a hard time avoiding them all. He managed narrowly until he saw the ravine end with a wall and the figure floating there on her rock. He landed as a human and looked up at the figure.  
  
"Terra!"  
  
Terra looked more unsure than anything else, she stared at Beast Boy, not saying anything.  
  
Beast Boy couldn't stand it any longer, and tried to get her to say something.  
  
"Terra."  
  
She looked away now in doubt, and then a part of the wall behind her suddenly exploded, and she flew through it on her rock, while a rather huge boulder on top of the cliff rolled off so as to block the tunnel.  
  
Beast Boy yelled, "Terra, wait!" as he transformed into a mammoth and tried to catch the boulder, but was being crushed by its weight until Raven seized part of the rock with her powers and helped him lift it aside.  
  
Beast Boy transformed back into a human and threw a 'whew, close one' face, then looked at Raven, who smiled, and Beast Boy smiled back. When Beast Boy looked back to the tunnel entrance, however, Slade himself dropped down from nowhere to block his way. Beast Boy was taken by surprise, but then jumped back in a defensive posture. In the meantime, Slade did nothing.  
  
Then Slade said pompously, "Tacky, Beast Boy, making a little girl run like that. Even I thought you had more charisma." He laughed as would fit his character.  
  
"Shut up!" Beast Boy roared. It was beginning to quake continuously again, but slightly.  
  
"Oh." Slade continued, "Not in a laughing mood, then? Very well, on to business."  
  
"Which is.?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
Slade tilted his head up slightly and looked down at Beast Boy.  
  
"Go home. She's mine now."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes shot wide and he exploded, roaring as he flung himself at Slade, fist first. Slade easily caught him though, and threw him into the wall next to him.  
  
Beast Boy recovered, still furious.  
  
"She's no one's to control!"  
  
"Sorry Beast Boy, but I have a method of controlling whomever I want. It's called manipulation."  
  
Beast Boy lunged at Slade once more, but was again deflected into a wall.  
  
"Speaking of manipulation, Beast Boy, I have a proposition for you-one which you will accept unconditionally."  
  
Beast Boy glared, but said nothing.  
  
Slade continued, "Don't ever come near her again."  
  
Once again Beast Boy charged Slade, this time with a flying kick, but, again, Slade caught the attack, and then held Beast Boy upside down by the ankle.  
  
Though at a disadvantage, Beast Boy said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I could never keep that promise."  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Slade hurled Beast Boy by the ankle several feet away onto the ground.  
  
"For your sake, I hope that 'never' is very soon. Or, perhaps." Slade whipped around and reached into the darkness of the tunnel Terra had made, roughly pulling out a startled Raven and binding her arms and mouth with his hands.  
  
".Perhaps now."  
  
(A/N: If you have no idea what just happened, go to the bottom really quick and look at note #2. To come back to this point quickly, look for this:)  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Raven struggled but could not respond to Beast Boy.  
  
"Raven I'll-"  
  
"-Shut up!" Slade interrupted, "Now Beast Boy, be logical. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Beast Boy stared helplessly at Raven, her captor, and finally, the ground. With a last, hateful look at Slade, Beast Boy dropped his head in defeat.  
  
Wordlessly, Slade tossed Raven hard onto the ground in front of Beast Boy.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Beast Boy went to help her up, but she did it herself. They both looked at Slade, who was retreating slowly into the tunnel. He turned around and faced Beast Boy, saying, "I'll tell her you said 'goodbye.'" Beast Boy snarled and went after Slade again, but before he could, Slade pushed a button in his left hand, which caused a bomb on the roof of the cave to detonate, sealing it with rocks. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder and held him back so he wouldn't get buried.  
  
Beast Boy struggled mindlessly against her pull for a moment, staring at the pile of rocks. Eventually Raven's voice got through to him, "Beast Boy!" He stopped struggling, but nothing was said for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry." Raven said.  
  
The tremors continued.  
  
Terra was sitting in a fetal position in the center of a huge crater-like area of the mountain. She was wearing a strange hair clip in the shape of a golden 'S.' All around her rocks were flying through the air and exploding while rifts continually appeared in the ground. Her whole body was emanating a yellow energy as she cried.  
  
"Beast Boy."  
  
She winced as a particularly large explosion occurred to her right. A tornado began to form around her.  
  
"Somebody." the winds around her began to pick up.  
  
All at once the tornado doubled in size and large rocks began to be lifted by it, pulled out of the wall and from the ground.  
  
"Somebody help me!" she screamed as she too was lifted by the tornado. The walls of the crater began to crack and the cracks began to spread all through the area. Suddenly Terra's hair clip began to glow yellow, as well, and soon it was glowing brighter than her body. Some rocks fell lifelessly and the winds began to quell. Eventually, Terra fell from the air completely, nothing on her glowing but her hair clip and her eyes. She landed on her hands and knees, panting.  
  
"Terra." came Slade's voice.  
  
Terra looked up and her eyes settled to normal as she stared at Slade. Slade said nothing as Terra stood up. Then Terra noticed her hair clip and took it off. It stopped glowing as she watched it.  
  
"What did I tell you, Terra?" (A/N: Confused again? Check #3)  
  
Terra did not answer, or look at Slade until she asked, "Where's Beast Boy? I saw him."  
  
Slade said nothing for a moment, then, "Beast Boy is not here." as he took the hair clip and put it back into Terra's hair. "Come Terra." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. Looking a little unsure, Terra looked at their feet and then the tip of the pillar on which they were standing broke off and they levitated into the night.  
  
It was late enough for the stars to be out when Raven and Beast Boy got back. Raven landed on the roof and Beast Boy followed suit. Beast Boy seemed to be zoned out, and headed automatically to the door that led into the tower until he realized Raven wasn't following.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
She looked up at him disconsolately from under her hood.  
  
"Raven." Beast Boy wasn't up in his spirits, either, ".I already told you it wasn't your fault."  
  
".I'm fine, Beast Boy." she said as she glided past him to the door.  
  
Beast Boy said "Goodnight, then." to her as she passed, then stood there, looking defeated for a moment. Then, though, gained some new determination and caught Raven down in the hallway.  
  
"Raven, wait! I said goodnight! That means we can't go to bed with you all mopey and me all sheepish like this!"  
  
Raven gave a frustrated sigh and turned around, only to find herself staring into the eyes of a fluffy green sheep. She looked down, and was completely concealed by her hood.  
  
Beast Boy waited, then gave a hopeful, "Ba-ah?"  
  
Raven shook once, and then as she looked up her hood fell off, revealing a weak smile. She walked over and patted the sheep on the head.  
  
"Goodnight, Beast Boy."  
  
As she walked away, Beast Boy resumed his human form, and in his classic frog-posture, said, "Goodnight, Rave."  
  
It's not that I think you guys are dumb, but just in case you didn't understand those parts:  
  
Author's Note #1: Beast Boy was searching the countryside for Terra.  
  
Author's Note #2: I'm just going to write what Raven was doing after Slade arrived. When Slade dropped down, Raven quickly hid, then phased into the tunnel to sneak up behind Slade. As she approached him though, he apparently realized she was there, and when the time was appropriate, used the fact that she thought she was hidden to sneak attack her, and used her for the ensuing 'deal.'  
  
Author's Note #3: The hair clip was a device given to Terra by Slade that could supposedly increase her control.  
  
Now just a few notes and such. About Raven's nickname in this fic, 'Rave.' I just made it up, but I was wondering what you all (my readers) thought her nickname should be. Include it in your reviews, if you make them. Thanks.  
  
Speaking of reviews.please send them! They don't have to be good reviews, to be honest I don't think this was the best fic I've ever written, but I just want to hear from some people, thanks. (Keep in mind the more reviews I get the easier it is for me to keep writing)  
  
Speaking of that, I just wanted to let you guys know the next chapter will probably be the last one of this story, but their may be other stories (depends on how many reviews I get). Until next time. 


	3. Breaking Point

Hi, my readers! For those of you who really are out there, thanks. A writer has to have readers or inspiration is impossible. That should be a quote.....Anyway, thanks for support, tangible and intangible. This story probably wouldn't have been finished without you.

Some notes:

I noticed my story was mostly sad so far, so I decided since that went against the show I would change it. Yeah, there's some comedy this chapter. I know it's not that good, but I tried.

Also, I know it took much, MUCH longer to release this chapter but it is almost three times longer than my other two so bear with me.

Finally, you don't have to read this one, but my personal advice for reading this chapter is to read it like you would watch the show. For a lot of people that probably goes without saying, but I just believe that it's better that way. For a lot of people that probably did not make any since at all, huh? .....Well I try.

The most important note: Enjoy.

Second most important note: Review.....Please :)

Breaking Point

Hundreds of tons of magma flowed freely in the chamber, washing back and forth and creating tidal waves that would roll at huge heights only to break on the wall of the chamber and generate massive splashes of lava. The superheated gasses in the area provided a massive pressure that searched the rock walls and ceiling, desperately seeking a way out. It was only every once in a while, though, that they would find one, but if a fault should appear, then the gasses would all flock to it, utilizing the pressure to force the crack farther and farther up, ever widening and branching out the crevice, until the effects of the rupture could be felt even by those dwelling on the surface.....

A small tremor shook the empty kitchen of the Titans' tower momentarily, then disappeared like all the others, leaving the room as lifeless as it had been before, until someone broke the silence.

There was a long intake of breath, then, "Everyone! Breakfast's rea-dy!" Beast Boy began arranging the food he'd prepared hastily onto five plates at the breakfast table. He was holding a tray of oddly colored croissants when Starfire popped up.

"Breakfast?" she sounded disappointed, "Beast Boy, I thought you had said that you had given up making breakfast for ever and ever and that I was to-"

"That was a spur-of-the-moment thing, Star. Besides, you'll be glad I'm cooking again when you taste my brand new tofu-croissants." he said proudly, gesturing the off-color pastries, "Innovative, huh?" he moved his eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

Starfire threw an 'um, sure' face and said, "Why, of course, friend....." she flew pathetically to one of the seats and sat down, resting her head on her hands depressingly, staring at the 'croissant' on her plate. She sighed, "I suppose it is better than preparing a meal....."

"Star," Cyborg joked as he walked in, "Anything's better than you preparing a meal."

Starfire fumed, "Do not think that I do not understand what you-"

Robin, now seated at the table next to Raven (A/N: Where did they come from.....?) interrupted her, "Uh, Beast Boy, how old are these?" he gestured the pale croissant, holding it up between his index finger and thumb.

Raven took a bite, swallowed it, then dropped the pastry carelessly back onto her plate, reporting, "By taste I'd say two years, but unfortunately it looks like they were made this morning."

Robin sweatdropped and placed the croissant back onto his plate carefully.

"Oh, come on, Raven," Beast Boy said, arms crossed, "Tell me what you really think."

Raven just stared at Beast Boy seriously.

After a few moments of this awkward silence, Cyborg gave his own opinion while chewing with a straight face. "Hmm.....Wait. Oh. Yeah. She's right." After, he promptly (and dramatically) spit the croissant back out under the table, while a vein bulged in Beast Boy's forehead.

"Thanks, guys."

Starfire finished chewing the last of her own croissant, then stated, "Actually, Beast Boy, I think they are a wonderful culinary work." cheerful demeanor renewed.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes, your finest!" This made Beast Boy look even happier, more grateful, and more stupid than before. Up until, that is, Cyborg said, "Actually, I would argue that that proves our­­­ point."

Starfire suddenly clenched her fist and her eyes began glowing green.

"Hear, hear." Raven added emotionlessly.

Starfire growled, "Friends....."

Beast Boy now looked like he had before Starfire's compliment. He hunched down into the fetal position and pulled out an imaginary umbrella as an imaginary little rain-cloud flew over him, storming on him. "I have to agree." he said, downcast.

Starfire began to get even angrier, and starbolts appeared in her hands. Robin, watching all this, chuckled, "Cut it out, guys." Immediately after, a starbolt hit his croissant, causing it to explode and covering him with the remains, followed by, "Please be quite, Robin!"

Raven gave Robin a look of dull interest, then sighed, phasing through the floor.

Meanwhile, now seeing Starfire's mood, Cyborg was attempting to sneak away, but Starfire's hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him. He sweatdropped.

"Wait, friend....." The voice did not sound so friendly.

Beast Boy continued to get rained on and Robin watched as the commotion continued in the background.

"Star, you know I was only joking!" Cyborg yelled as he fled randomly.

"Then you will delight to sample my marglim pudding which is left over from two weeks ago!" Starfire called, chasing him with a pudding that looked a couple millennia out of date.

"C'mon Star, you know we all loved it--we told you....."

There is a flashback of the titans sitting around a table, all with said pudding in front of them, forced (A/N: How forced? You know how forced.) smiles on their faces, and tears rolling down their cheeks. Except Starfire, who was smiling earnestly.

"Then why was it not eaten!?"

"Well.....Whoa! Keep that away from me!" Cyborg runs back past Beast Boy and Robin, but is hit in the back of the head with the pudding. He falls down, and Starfire lands on top of him trying to force a spoon of the stuff in his mouth.

"What was that you were saying!?"

Robin briefly tried to quell the fight, "Uh.....Starfire....." but failed terribly, Starfire ignoring him. He sweatdropped.

By now Beast Boy has gotten bored of getting rained on and resumes normal posture, looking at the tray of pastries. "Well, there goes breakfast....." After a moment he shrugs and throws the tray aside. "Guess I'll go watch T.V." he said as he walked out of the room.

"What about now? Now is my pudding delicious?!"

"Somebody help me here....." Cyborg said, teary eyed with a mouth full of pudding.

(A/N: I know that's not really Starfire, but perhaps she is sensitive about her cooking. Why not?)

In an old, downtown district of the city a small tremor shook the ground, but due to the recent commonness of their occurrences, it went unnoticed. Not as unnoticed, though, as the large rock floating many hundred feet above ground.

There were two figures on top of the rock, one tall, arms crossed, watching the distant horizon emotionlessly. The other was much shorter and looked much more unsure of the situation, looking at the other every once in a while.

Suddenly the tall figure said, without turning around, "Stop here, Terra."

The shorter girl looked at him again, unsure, but only for a moment. Her hands then began to glow an odd yellow light and the rock on which they were mounted stopped traveling.

"Why, Mr.....Slade."

At first Slade did not answer, but then he turned around and faced Terra in a superior stance. "This is where you get off." He shoved the girl off of the rock and she began falling to the ground below. She was terrified at first but then seemed to regain some of her senses. Using her powers, she pulled a chunk of a building next to her out to catch her, which it did. Unfortunately, though, after that she lost her balance and rolled off onto the ground, the slab of stone landing next to her.

Sitting on the ground, she looked up at him pathetically. "Get.....off?"

Slade watched her, but said nothing.

Fire suddenly burned in the girl's eyes, "Get off!?" She threw her hands up dramatically at the rock on which Slade stood, but though her gloves began to glow, there was no effect, and the glow faded. The girl looked confused, then saw that her hair band was glowing like it had the previous night.

The rock Slade was on flew down closer to Terra after a few seconds, and Slade asked, "Do you really require an explanation, Terra?"

Tears appeared in the corners of Terra's eyes, "How could you do this to me.....? How could you leave me here!?"

"Terra, if you are referring to our deal, then you should know that there never was a deal--not one I intended to keep, anyway." Realization showed in Terra's glistening eyes. "This has been a trap from the beginning. I think you are beginning to understand now."

Terra growled. "You monster!"

Slade was unaffected. "Terra, do not blame me." Terra's rage faded slightly and she looked Slade in questioning bewilderment. "You are here because of your own weakness. This is the weakness you have shown to yourself, to your friends, and, now, to me. This is the weakness that always threatened to consume you, and this is the weakness that will now do just that, only this time a few of your 'friends' have been added to the menu."

Terra looked either terrified now or confused beyond understanding. The people in the area had also begun to gather around and see what was going on.

"This is the weakness....." Slade continued, bringing forth a butterfly hair clip, ".....That causes you to lose control." At this moment, Slade crushed the hair clip in his hand, and when he opened it again, the hair clip was badly bent and broken in places.

Terra's expression did not change, but the ground around her began to tremble. When the quake worsened, she turned her attention to it. "No....." she said, focusing by closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

The bystanders now began to panic and run off, while the quake steadily became more frenzied.

Terra's hair clip began to glow yellow again, and the ground remained somewhat calmer. When Terra noticed this she turned her attention back to Slade.

Slade said nothing but "Hmph." and tossed Terra's broken hair clip back to the ground. "I'm sorry, Terra, but things have officially gotten out of your control." With that, he drew a remote from his pocket with a similar 'S' design on it to the that on Terra's currently glowing hair band, and pushed one of the buttons.

Terra's corresponding hair band began to glow red, and immediately the rumbling intensified. Terra winced as though she had just experienced something unpleasant and fell to her knees.

Slade pushed another button on his remote and began to float off into the distance.

"What's.....happening.....?" Terra muttered through clenched teeth. Around her pieces of the street were beginning to collapse into the sewers below, until there was nothing but a dark hole all around her. All the while Terra was struggling, gripping her head as if there was an imp inside trying to destroy it, and groaning "No.....no....." over and over again. An odd and powerful reddish glow began to emanate from the depths of the pit around her. Suddenly, Terra's struggles increased and she cried out.

"No-o-o!"

All around her the ground bubbled up unnaturally as if a large hill were forming from the ground around her and lava erupted like a geyser from the dark hole.

Beast Boy walked into the living room casually and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing the t.v. remote. He turned on the t.v. and stared at it with dull interest until Raven suddenly phased up through the floor. Beast Boy was surprised for a second, but then relaxed again as he recognized her.

She looked at him briefly, picked up the book on the coffee table, and walked over to the chair behind the couch to read it.

Beast Boy turned his attention back to the TV, smiling absent-mindedly. He changed the channel, and a news report about the recent tremors came on, and his smile faded quite a bit. He changed the channel again and, displaying a picture of an old, farmer-like man in front of many tons of large rocks, said, "Bendham Quarry; 'We've got more rocks than we know what to do with!'" Beast Boy sweatdropped, and changed the channel again. This time the TV showed a professor gesturing a chalkboard with a pointer-stick. The chalkboard read 'Terra=Earth,' and the man said, "Here we see that the root 'terra' has a similar meaning to-"but was cut off when Beast Boy quickly changed the channel again as another sweatdrop appeared. Now the channel showed a young girl wearing a cute looking hair-clip in long, blonde hair, but Beast Boy did not stay on the channel even long enough to hear what was being said. Fighting back tears, Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut and rapidly pressed the button on the remote, repeatedly changing the channel.

Unnoticed by Beast Boy, Raven now stood watching Beast Boy just behind the couch, carrying her book in one hand and looking sorry for him. After a few moments she sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could there was the sound of an explosion. It caught her attention, but Beast Boy looked even more interested as he leapt up off the couch with a serious expression on his face. He went behind the TV and looked out of the window overlooking the city, and saw huge amounts of smoke rising to the sky over one area.

As he was watching this, the other titans entered the room quickly, and Robin asked, "Does anyone have any idea what that was?"

Suddenly Beast Boy's stare became even more intent, and he backed away from the glass towards the others oddly. Cyborg, who was right next to him, was saying "You all right, BB?" but Beast Boy did not even hear him. He transformed into a bull and charged the glass, busting through it, sending cracks all through the window, and raining shards through the air outside. As he was falling to the ground he did a flip, transformed into an eagle, and flew off in the direction of the smoke, disappearing in the distance quickly.

At first no one moved, but then Raven charged through the hole after Beast Boy, tearing her cloak a little in the glass. She flew off after him so fast that she too was gone after a few moments.

The rest of the titans watched, stunned, as their friends flew off.

Beast Boy tore through the streets at break-neck speed, the breeze he left as he passed sending bits of litter into the air. He continued flying diligently, though, the same stern expression in his eagle's eyes.

He was stopped suddenly when one of Slade's androids jumped out in front of him. He transformed back into a human and landed, skidding, on the ground, bent over with his hand out to balance him. He looked up at the android first with surprise and then with anger. He charged it as a lion, pouncing on it and leaving a slice big enough to disable it. It collapsed and Beast Boy turned back towards the volcano, now as a human again, but was stopped when about twenty more androids appeared.

Past the androids, up higher on the street, Beast Boy noticed Slade standing, staring hatefully at him. Beast Boy growled without even thinking. "Slade....."

"I thought we had a deal, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy almost smirked, but his attitude was still very serious. "I guess I wasn't lying when I said I could never keep that promise."

"Hmph. I almost feel sorry for you." Slade finished, and then turned around, walking away and disappearing over a decline in the street.

Immediately the androids attacked by charging him. They almost caught Beast Boy off guard but he jumped away just in time, and, glaring at the machines, jumped back at them in a charge of his own.

The T-Car raced along a cliff on a narrow highway towards the city, carrying Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire towards the commotion. Cyborg was driving and looking nervous yet serious, while Robin sat thinking deeply in the passenger's seat, with Starfire in the back.

Robin grumbled thoughtfully, "You should've gone ahead of us, Starfire."

"And leave my friends behind? I could not do that!"

"BB and Raven did." Cyborg pointed out. This started an awkward silence in the car, so Cyborg looked back at the smoke and said, "Looks like we're missing something big."

"I hope not." Robin said.

The group of Slade-bots were standing there looking very apprehensive when one of there own was suddenly thrown into a couple of others, knocking them all down. While all of the other bots were looking at their fallen comrades, Beast Boy rushed forward as a gorilla, grabbing two more bots by the head and slamming them into the ground.

He charged farther forward, towards the volcano, growling, but the androids ahead of him received him with a rain of blows, which Beast Boy dodged by changing into a hummingbird. After evading them for a bit, he changed into a huge snake and tackled one of the bots in mid-air. He followed up with a tail whip to some of the surrounding foes. He then slid under a few more soldiers in front of him and reformed as a wolf, pouncing off of one of the henchmen and onto another, all the while approaching the volcano. From there he pounced again, but was checked and knocked backwards by a vicious blow to his midsection.

He landed on the ground, rolling, and changed back into a human, quickly getting up and charging forward again. His left arm was caught by a nearby android before he could get far, though, and he had to kick it off. Then another droid caught his right, and another his left again, until a swarm of them had him completely detained.

As soon as they had done this, two more appeared suddenly, carrying some sort of net, which they tightly covered Beast Boy with. Predictably, as soon as he could, he began to transform into large, powerful beasts, but no matter how great or how vicious of an animal he would transform into, the net would still bind him. He turned back into a human and cried in frustration.

"Let me go!"

His only answer was a bot landing in front of him with a laser in its hands, aiming at Beast Boy's head. The dark clouds of the volcano began to shroud the area. Beast Boy began to look frightened, then desperate, and his eyes constricted a bit as he watched the laser charge.

Before the gun fired, however, a large barrel surrounded by dark energy rammed into the android, and it was thrown back several feet. Beast Boy, and all the androids, turned around and saw Raven floating in the air above them.

Beast Boy cried out happily, recovering from his despair, "Raven!"

Raven remained serious, and, chanting her mantra, she caused the street beneath all of the androids to lift up and throw them a ways. She landed next to Beast Boy and, holding out her hand, caused a series of cuts in the mesh of the net, making it fall apart.

Beast Boy looked pretty grateful as he climbed from the remains of the web.

"Thanks, Rave."

Raven smiled, but before she could say anything the rubble where she had buried all of the androids exploded, loosing some unhappy-looking robo-soldiers.

Raven charged forward, attacking, and Beast Boy was about to follow, but then he stopped and looked back at the forming volcano worriedly.

"Go!" Raven called back to him, "Help Terra!"

The ground shook with the vibrations of the incredible seismic activity in the area. Beast Boy looked back at Raven, concerned, and opened his mouth, but Raven interrupted loudly.

"I'm sure, _go_!"

A few moments after that, though, Raven was hit squarely by a laser, and was thrown a long ways back. But Beast Boy, who had not gone, caught her.

"Still sure?" he asked jokingly.

She looked at him for a second, then said, "I appreciate your concern, but if you don't stop Terra it won't matter whether or not we beat these guys at all."

Beast Boy got serious again and nodded. He helped her back to her feet and flashed her a quick smile before they both rushed off in opposite directions.

Terra sat in the fetal position, holding her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. Aside from her eyelids twitching she didn't show many signs of life at first, but then she opened her eyes all the way, revealing a bright yellow glow, and two tears rolled out of her eyes.

Terra had opened her eyes as she heard Beast Boy's voice calling her name, half-muffled through the swirling smoke and gasses, from the other side of the pit. She saw his silhouette waving at her, and she looked back hopefully for a second, but then closed her eyes tightly again and hung her head down between her knees, clenching her teeth.

"No, Beast Boy.....Don't come near....."

Beast Boy tried to see in from the other side of the flames, but couldn't, and stopped waving. He looked in unhappily, tried to reach through with a hand, but quickly withdrew it from the heat. He looked forlorn, but then looked around him, then straight up, where, hundreds of feet in the air the gasses and heat waves began to dissipate. He quickly transformed into an eagle soared directly upwards until the gasses at his level were so thin he could see all the way through. He moved into the circle of heat and saw, in the center, an island of rock, on which perched a cowering form. After resisting another powerful wave of heat, he dove straight at the island.

Raven dodged another one of the endless drones diving at her, and countered by seizing him with her powers and sending him into a couple of his 'friends.' She readied herself for another one of he perpetual assaults, but it never came. She watched confusedly as they all assembled wordlessly into a defensive position. They all began to pull out their laser weapons and Raven conjured a huge wall of energy to shield her. They began firing relentlessly, but none of the shots got through, Raven was wondering if they thought that that was actually going to work when she realized at the last moment that a robo-ninja had snuck up behind her. She was not fast enough to block the powerful kick that ended with her on the ground, surrounded by the androids, they all aimed their weapons at her, for a moment she didn't know what to do, but she was rescued suddenly by a sonic blast that knocked several of the surrounding bots off their feet.

"So are we missing the party.....?" Cyborg asked, smirking and gesturing his sonic cannon at the robots.

"--Or is Slade looking for trouble again?" Robin finished, cracking his knuckles with a tough looking face.

The robots were unaffected by their comments and launched a stream of lasers at the newcomers, turning their attention away from Raven, who now had a grateful expression similar to Beast Boy's from earlier. That expression disappeared, though, when one of the droids pointed his laser back at her. Starfire struck first and disabled the bot with a powerful kick. She turned back to Raven, concerned, "How do you fair, friend?"

Raven smiled a bit, "Good." and rejoined the fray.

Beast Boy narrowly evaded another flying piece of flying molten rock, still aiming for the pillar in the center of the red-hot pit. However it was getting more and more difficult to fly straight and the heat was hardly bearable. He looked at Terra again, and with a final attempt, threw himself down onto the rock, landing in human form. He looked over at the girl.

"Terra!"

Terra leaned back, looking at him with her glowing eyes, then pleaded with him, "No, Beast Boy you shouldn't be here--"She gestured her hands in front of him as if to ward him off.

Beast Boy stopped her by grabbing her hands, and said as soothingly as he could, "Neither should you, Terra."

Terra looked like she wanted to believe him, but then dropped her head again as with shame. "You can't help me....." she muttered.

Beast Boy's eyes drooped a little. "Yes I--"

Suddenly Terra's hair clip glowed violently red again and Terra gripped her head in pain. Beast Boy looked at her hair clip, and, recognizing the 'S' mark, reached out and grabbed it in anger. He immediately became aware how hot it was, though, as it burned him, and he let it go.

Terra kept her hand on her head and looked back up at Beast Boy, "Go now, before it's too late!"

"Not without you!"

At that moment, the ground began to rumble even more fiercely than before. The smoke arising from the pit began to grow concentrated in one area, and suddenly a huge swell of lava lifted up above the level of the rock the superheroes were on. It quickly caught Beast Boy's attention, and he stared wide-eyed until it reared up almost 100 feet above their heads.

Then the humongous lava bubble swelled and burst, flinging pieces of lava all over the place, and reducing the mass by a large volume. From the explosion, however, two appendages burst forth and a head emerged on top. Following this, the monster signified its coming into existence through a powerful and feral roar out of a very wide mouth below beady red glowing eyes.

"No....." Terra muttered under the bellowing, still covering her head with her hands.

Beast Boy and the rest of the titans stared, awed by the behemoth. As it ended its roar, it swelled great waves of heat and smoke, and the rest of the area seemed to darken.

Before the titans made their next move, the magma monster did. It leaned forward, covering some of the street with its mass, swinging its fiery fist in front of it. In the last moment, Robin cried, "Move!" and the titans scattered just in time. The fist struck, but no one was hurt. The monster remained where it was for a moment, leaning forward from the well of lava.

Beast Boy watched, very concerned, but then turned back to Terra, who was having more trouble than ever trying to control her powers.

"Terra....."

She looked up weakly, "Beast Boy, you have to go....."

The rock they were standing began to shake awkwardly in a way that challenged its structural integrity. "No way, I'm not leaving you now, Terra.....not now." He looked around, but since the monster had risen the heat and lava flow severely inhibited any sort of escape from the rock.

Robin attacked first, landing beside the thing's arm, and throwing three explosive disks, which stuck into it. He rolled out of the way as the disks exploded, severely damaging the thing's arm. The monster cried out, but regenerated its arm completely (A/N: remind you of anyone?). It followed up by bringing its other arm down where the dumbfounded Robin was, but Robin used his grappling hook to escape.

The monster watched Robin escape angrily, but then Starfire caught his attention as she floated in front of him. She already looked rather upset, but as she gathered energy into her hands, her expression deepened until she cried with righteous fury, launching a continuous and ferocious flurry of starbolts. The array caused so much damage that the monster was forced to move back.

It finally retaliated in a fit of rage, by throwing its arms out, and swatting aside many of Starfire's blasts. Starfire threw her own arms up to shield herself from the heat, and as she did so, the monster swung his arms all the way around to his side, and leaned forward again, opening its mouth and unleashing a torrent of flame at Starfire. She narrowly dodged, but was overwhelmed by the heat and collapsed down onto the street.

As she lay there the monster looked down at her, beginning to open its mouth again, but before he could breathe any more fire, Cyborg landed between it and Starfire defensively.

"I don't think so!"

The monster looked indignant until Cyborg blasted it directly in the chest with his sonic cannon, causing the monster to lose much lava. The beast was obviously surprised, and reared back, crying as the hole in its chest continued to spread bit by bit.

Cyborg smirked victoriously, but the monster proceeded to take a monstrous breath, and the cavity in its torso was immediately regenerated, and it looked back down at Cyborg, confident once more.

Cyborg wasn't looking so confident, he became serious again and called to his left, "Raven, can you supply some water?"

Raven, floating there, nodded, she looked up at the building behind her, and with her powers seized a water tank on the roof. It tore from its bonds and flung itself at the giant lava formation. The behemoth wasn't able to dodge and was covered in chilly water. Its body hissed and it cried in pain and displeasure, drawing back toward the volcano until it passed Beast Boy and Terra's rock.

All of the members of the team looked on happily at the powerful blow, but when the monster didn't collapse or fall back into the pit, their smiles faded, and when it leaned back forward too far for them to see its face, they watched worriedly.

All that could really be seen of the monster was what it had for fists clenching in effort, and as it did the hissing grew louder, the heat waves expanded, and it grew back up to its full height as its sheer potency evaporated the last of the water away, and it glowed a powerful yellow, then red as its eyes shown brightly, and it roared again, bringing back its element of intimidation effectively.

The titans' looks changed back to fear, as it began to look like this monster would not go down easily, if at all.

Beast Boy's was no exception to worry as he looked into the eyes of the lava monster from the lone pillar. As he watched their intense red glow, emanating like a powerful and unusual energy, he looked back to Terra's hairclip, noting the similarity in their auras. His look suddenly became more determined.

As the gigantic plasma monster began to move back in for an attack, the Titans braced themselves again. But before the monster arrived, Beast Boy suddenly landed in the way. Everyone but Terra was surprised to see him, including the monster, which stopped, then drooped its lids in annoyance.

Beast Boy remained determined, however, and jumped upwards towards the monster's face suddenly, transforming into an eagle. The monster showed a little more concern at this, and moved back a ways, but Beast Boy continued to close in, slowly rising until he was about fifteen feet above and away from the monster's face. At that point he did a flip, turning into a massive gorilla. With a powerful roar he fell, closing the distance, and drove both of his tremendous fists into the giants eyes.

The red glow resonated from behind Beast Boys fist, and the powerful heat even showed an effect in the gorilla's face, but after a moment the monster began to roar, throwing its arms into the air. After this, circuits of energy drew red lines down the monsters body, originating at the eyes. (A/N: You know the parts of Cyborg's body where blue lines glow when there's energy flowing through them? Those, except for big and red.) As this happened the monster stumbled back, as its roar grew the loudest, its body began to glow yellow instead of red, as it had before, and the lava-like texture of its skin turned black, and it crumbled like a sandcastle. As its huge form landed on the street in a pile, it created both a large, thick cloud and a pile of ash.

As the dust settled and the sky lightened, the titans looked on, not celebrating victory, but fearing for their friend.

"Beast Boy?" Robin called half-heartedly.

The concern in their eyes lessened as the piles of ash began to shift and a gruffed-up looking Beast Boy emerged, eyes closed, clenching two steaming fists and panting.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried happily, reflecting the feelings of the rest of the team.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared at his fists until Starfire came from behind him, grinning gleefully and drawing smile from Beast Boy.

"Friend!" she cried as she hugged him, "We are glad you are unharmed!"

Robin ran up next to them, looking a little more serious, "You all right there, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy rubbed a bruise on his arm, "Been better."

Cyborg came up now and smacked Beast Boy on the back a little too hard, but was smiling in a friendly way and laughing, "That was awesome, man."

Beast Boy laughed modestly, scratching the back of his neck, "Naw....."

Raven just floated behind them smiling, "At least it's over."

Beast Boy looked up, suddenly serious again, through the remaining smoke and debris falling through the air, and saw the pillar of rock on which he and Terra had been sitting earlier, empty, and watched as it collapsed into the now-receding lava.

"No it's not." he stated absent-mindedly as he quickly got up and ran back toward the pit. As he ran off, two items he had been clenching in his hands dropped to the ground and caught Robin's attention.

Terra trudged along the empty street alone and imperceptible, holding her head near her glowing, red hair clip with one hand and letting the other hang at her side. She looked like she had taken a beating, with many marks and bruises, and one of her eyes was closed in some sort of injury.

"Can't do anything....." she muttered, ".....No good....."

She looked completely forlorn, her eyes staring blankly at the ground as she moved slowly over it. She collapsed onto her hands and knees. Some emotion showed in her eyes as tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. She lowered her head more and sniffed a little. Her headband began to glow red again, and the ground around her began to tremble. Then some small rocks began to move in circles around her of their own accord, picking up pace, until they were moving faster than could be seen and larger rocks began to pull up from the ground, following their smaller counterparts. She took no notice of any of it though, and continued crying, until the rocks about her were moving so fast that the wind followed suit and eventually began to pick her up.

She opened her eyes in terrible realization and looked about her fearfully. Slowly she stopped focusing with her eyes, though, and let the winds carry her. "This is it." she muttered, her eyelids drooped but otherwise she seemed indifferent now to her current position.

All of a sudden Beast Boy cried desperately from somewhere behind her, "Terra! Wait!"

She whipped around as best she could, looking hopeful at first but then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't Beast Boy! Stay back!"

Beast Boy looked almost hurt by her words, but after building up determination charged into the whirlwind and at Terra, who was curled up into a ball in the center, looking defeated and alone. Though picked wildly up by the winds, he reached out for her, but could not reach her as she was positioned. She made no gestures towards him, watching in terrible uncertainty, but as he was pulled away into the outer edges of the rocky tornado, he called her name, and she continued looking at him with her bright yellow eyes.

Beast Boy spun around on the outside of the hurricane, throwing out his arms to try and reach Terra, but she was just too far out of his reach. She watched unsure, and then another look of forlorn desperation crossed her face and she buried her face between her knees.

"You should have left me alone, Beast Boy.....I always knew this would happen....."

Beast Boy looked determined, though thrown violently by the winds, "Nothing is going to happen, Terra!"

She did not respond right away, "You should have left me alone......"

Beast Boy cried in almost furious desperation, "You're _not_ alone!"

Terra opened her eyes widely, still glowing, but saw suddenly that the other titans had gathered outside the tornado, and were watching in uneasy concern, unsure of what to do.

Terra became aware again that Beast Boy was trying to establish a hold on her from his location at the rim of the tornado, and reached out a hand, but drew it back quickly to her head, wincing in pain.

"Just take my hand, Terra!"

She reached out again weakly, hand shaking, towards Beast Boy's. Beast Boy was stretching as far as he could, but couldn't quite reach. One of Terra's hands was still grasping her head in pain, but in a burst of inspiration she reached out with both of them and grasped Beast Boy's, and immediately after that, Beast Boy's grasped one of her hands with his other. He pulled her to him and he held on tightly. Terra looked at him and his wounds, but Beast Boy's attempted lighthearted smile caught her attention.

"It's gonna be all right, you know that." Beast Boy said, but with some doubt in his eyes.

Terra didn't show much emotion at all as she stared, but the yellow glow faded and her blue eyes shone like the norm, and Beast Boy smiled happily in return. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes, and she hugged Beast Boy, and though Beast Boy didn't stop smiling, tears appeared in his eyes as well.

The red glow of the hair clip which had shown so brightly finally began to fade, and slowly the winds slowed and the rocks settled until both the forms inside the whirling winds settled down on the ground. They didn't move for a moment, and the titans watched as they had before, only less uneasily or concerned.

After Terra's 'S' hair clip had stopped glowing, it short circuited and fell to the ground uselessly.

Terra suddenly became aware that the tornado was gone as she looked around, slowly gave a huge and authentic smile, and hugged Beast Boy again.

Beast Boy blushed but looked as far in Terra's direction as he could, with a serious expression, but also a smile, "I told you I'd always be here, Terra, and I always will."

Terra gave a smile as understanding as Beast Boy's, though they were not looking at each other.

The other titans generally blushed and sort of distracted their gazes except for Starfire, who giggled happily.

"All right, y'all, we've got _Night of the Living Undead_ parts one, two, _and_ three, and you know what that means--"Cyborg shouted cheerfully from the space in front of the T.V.

Terra, wearing a bandaged butterfly hair clip, looked on from the couch, smiling awkwardly, not sure what to make of the half-human's antics.

Cyborg continued, unphazed, "--six-and-a-half hours of crunching, munching, bone-grinding horror!" he said enthusiastically, making several bad visual illustrations.

Terra laughed, even more awkward than before.

Cyborg sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry, guess I just can't do it quite like Beast Boy."

"Uh.....Where is Beast Boy, anyway? And everybody else for that matter." Terra changed quickly, looking around the empty couch. When she heard a "Right here." from behind the couch, she lolled her head upside down to look behind her.

Robin, the speaker, stood in front of Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. Terra watched them for a second, and when they didn't say anything asked, "What's up?"

"The ground?" Beast Boy quipped.

"We were just going to have a quick meeting--" Robin continued, but Starfire interrupted.

"--About the nature and importance of our costumes!" she piped giddily. Raven looked at her silently.

Robin looked back to Terra from Starfire and said, "Short meeting. We'll be back in a few minutes, wait up for us."

Terra looked for a moment, head still upside-down, eyes wide in interest. "O-okay.....So why isn't Cyborg invited?"

Robin gave a serious look that made it obvious he thought she should have included herself.

"Uh....." Raven began.

Terra laughed, turning back over finally and saying "Never mind," causing Cyborg to blush. "See you guys in a few."

As they left the room she turned back to Cyborg, reclining casually. "So, got any snacks?"

Cyborg glanced at her for a second, sweatdropped, and said, "I'll get on that." dashing out of the room.

Terra snickered until he left the room, then changed her expression, jumping off the couch determinedly.

The door to Robin's examining room opened, allowing Robin, followed by Starfire, followed by Beast Boy, followed by Raven.

Robin walked to the desk in the center of the room, strewn with odd pieces, clues, and papers. He leaned on the desk with a much more serious expression on than he had had back in the living room, looking it over.

No one in the room had spoken yet. Starfire floated from wall to wall, observing the newspaper clippings, while Beast Boy spun around and around in a daze, looking very out of his element. Raven walked along the walls, noting several recent articles involving either Slade, Terra, the recent tremors, or the lava monster incident. Various clippings on these subjects were connected by pieces of different colored yarn. Raven said to the wall, speaking to Robin.

"I take it this meeting _isn't_ about our costumes."

"No." was Robin's only reply. He hadn't looked up from his desk. He finally snapped back to reality and grabbed two specific pieces of evidence: the 'S' hair clip and a larger piece of advanced looking machinery with a similar insignia on it. He turned around, facing his teammates and gesturing the two objects.

"This is about our most recent case."

Everyone watched with fair seriousness. Starfire landed on the ground, looking at Robin with concerned curiosity. Raven simply faced him and stared blankly, waiting for him to continue. Even Beast Boy turned stern, who had been turning around confusedly with his hands clasped behind his head. He looked sideways over to Robin, dropping his arms limply.

"I've been examining the evidence from this one and doing a lot of thinking....."

When Beast Boy's eyes caught the two objects, he crossed his arms and brought his head straight forward sharply.

"I have been thinking and I'm pretty sure this was our closest case ever to a real defeat." Beast Boy's face looked uncharacteristically dark.

Raven's eyes focused into an even more rapt attention. "What kind of defeat?"

Robin looked at her, and then held the two objects further out into the air. "These were the most important pieces of evidence. The first one--"lifting the smaller item higher.

"--Terra's hair clip." Starfire pointed out.

"Yes." Robin concurred, "Well I think it's obvious where it came from--Terra told us--but that got me thinking. Why? Why would Slade want to help Terra?" Robin paused for a short moment, but just before he was about to start again, Beast Boy added, "He didn't." with little to no feeling, "I think we all figured that out."

"Right, well....." Robin said off tempo, offset by Beast Boy's comment, "That brings us to the second piece of evidence." he continued finally, holding up the larger piece of equipment. It was new to Beast Boy and he looked up now.

The device was sort of round shape, and had various jutting pieces of technology that had been exposed do to its having been ruffed up. It had several energy veins and one, large 'S' insignia similar to the hair clips on one side.

"I found this after Beast Boy miraculously defeated that monster, and I've been experimenting with it. I'm pretty sure now that Slade had a lot to do with that incident as well."

"How?" Starfire inquired.

Robin continued wordlessly. He took the hair clip and larger device and held them both out obviously, then he slowly brought them close together, then stopped. At first there was no effect, and the titans stared blankly, but then the hair clip began to glow that red that had infested the monster, but slowly. After that, the larger mechanical item followed suit, and they pulsed synergistically.

The titans watched, interested, until Robin pulled the objects back apart, stopping the effect.

"It's obvious these things were made for each other....."

"The hair clip was acting as a conduit connecting to the other device; the eye of the magma beast we battled." Starfire added, understanding.

Raven continued for her, "And what you're saying is that, for some reason or another, Slade used Terra to create that behemoth."

"Exactly. But to tell you the truth, I expected you guys to figure that part out for yourselves."

"What else is there to understand?" Starfire asked, more worried now, while Raven listened intently.

Robin paused for a moment, letting the two hands with evidence in them to drop to his side. "Slade could have sent any sort of monster after us--he could have assaulted us right here in the tower if he wanted to. But he knew that wouldn't work. He knew a frontal assault would never be enough. There was more to his plan." His eyes narrowed.

"Robin--"Starfire began, unsure, knowing Robin's relationship with Slade.

"No, the plan was too exact. Slade's tactics were too purposeful. He--"Robin stopped suddenly, as if to prevent himself from saying something unfortunate. "For the past few days, Slade's target was not us as a team, it wasn't even Terra....." he looked down for a moment, then back at the rest of the team, "It was Beast Boy."

Starfire looked surprised, but neither Raven nor Beast Boy did. Raven looked at Beast Boy, not emotionlessly, but with sorrow. Beast Boy didn't do anything, he remained with his arms crossed, head bowed so low his face could not be seen.

"Slade baited Beast Boy continually until yesterday, when he sprung the trap, luring Beast Boy into a situation which could have destroyed the team."

Robin looked intently at Beast Boy, and did not say anything for several seconds.

Starfire looked between he and Beast Boy repeatedly, then looked at the ground. Not looking satisfied with the situation, she said, "Robin.....we understand. Is the meeting over now? Perhaps it should be over now.....?"

"No, Starfire." was all Robin said. He walked over to Beast Boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "This was a tough case, Beast Boy, tough in the worst way. Not for all of us, either, but I want you to know I understand. We can't....." even Robin looked defeated by his pity for a moment but then continued boldly, "We can't let things like this happen more than once."

Beast Boy looked back up at Robin, and was about to reply when a noise in the rafters above them caught everyone's attention. The noise was followed immediately by silence, but then by quite a racket as a support beam near the ceiling broke crashing to the ground with some pieces of ceiling and a disgruntled person.

"Gya-ah!" Crash

The titans quickly faced the new entity in defensive stances, waiting for it to recover. As it did though, they relaxed recognizing a slightly ruffed up Terra climbing out of the ruins.

"Terra?" Starfire asked. She gasped, "But you should not be here! Cyborg was distract--entertaining you!" nonetheless Starfire was helping Terra move some small rubble from her person.

Terra smirked painfully, "No, it's all right, I'm glad I heard." She got to her feet and stood there, dusting herself off and then looking at the ground. The room became serene again.

Starfire looked sorry, "We did not mean for you to--"

Then the door opened, however, revealing a confused looking Cyborg, "Hey. Any of you guys seen--"he stopped as he spotted Terra, "Oh." He sweatdropped.

Starfire flew over to him in righteous agitation, "Friend! How did you let Terra evade your sight?" she said scoldingly.

Cyborg looked like he didn't know how to answer, but then realization came over his face. "Oh, so _that's_ why there was this pathetically unconvincing puppet of Terra left on the couch when I got back....." he gestured the living room couch in his hand (A/N: yeah, the whole thing) with said 'pathetically unconvincing' puppet on it, made from various household objects, obviously meant to look like Terra.

"'Pathetically unconvincing!?'" Terra ranted, super-deformed. She then returned to her normal form, though, crossing her arms.

After a second Robin broke the silence, "Terra.....about the meeting. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but, well....."

"It's alright, Robin, I already told you I'm glad I heard. And I agree with everything you said." she paused for a few moments, looking at the ground, "I think I've caused way too much trouble for you guys."

Starfire gasped, "Does that mean.....?"

"--You're leaving?" Raven finished.

Terra looked at Raven for a moment, then back at the ground. "Yeah."

Back in the titan living room, Terra strode with her pack in her hand towards the elevator that led to the front door, the other titans following her but being ignored.

"We did not mean to make you go, friend. Please!"

Starfire's pleas were ineffective, and Terra was fast approaching the door.

"Come on, Terra, reconsider." Robin asked as she was next to the door.

She stopped, then turned around after waiting a moment. She looked determined. "I appreciate your concern, but we all know this is for the better."

No one spoke for a moment, but surprisingly the silence was broken by Raven, "I'm not so sure."

Robin and Starfire looked at her, but Cyborg followed up, "I agree with Raven. Think about this."

Terra's determination did not fade, but her look gained sympathy for the others. "I don't."

She turned to leave, and for a moment no one stopped her, but then Beast Boy ran from the group of titans and caught Terra's hand before she got to the elevator. She turned and looked at him.

Beast Boy's face was still dark, and couldn't be seen because his head hung so low. "You forgot something."

Terra looked like she didn't know what, and continued looking that way as Beast Boy let go and backed a few steps away, watching her now and smiling. She then realized that Beast Boy had left something in her hand and looked at it. It was the titan communicator each of the others had. She stared at it continually, looking bewildered.

"Don't forget, Terra, you're a titan now, and no matter how far you get, you'll always be part of the team." Beast Boy was looking up at her now, a reassuring expression on his face.

Terra looked to the other titans, who all smiled and nodded approvingly.

Then she looked back at Beast Boy, slowly smiling with tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him.

"Thanks, guys. I'm going to miss you all."

"We'll miss you, too, Terra." Beast Boy said, hugging her back.

They broke the hug, and with one last smile Terra stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

The titans moved to the window on the other side of the room to watch for her, and saw down at the base of the tower. She waved 'goodbye' to them as widely as she could, so they would see, and they waved back. Then she lifted off of the ground, levitating on a rock. She turned around and launched out over the water with great speed, and moved across the blue expanse with the wind blowing in her hair. She smiled, appreciating the feeling of freedom, then sighed, her smile fading a little. She looked down at the communicator that Beast Boy had given her, stared at it for another moment, and renewed her smile. Tucking the communicator into her pocket she flew back into the waiting world.

Well, that's it, the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed, hope you reviewed, and I would like to make a final expression of appreciation to my readers. One more thing though.

I figured since it's free here I might as well get in some advertisement. I don't know how soon, and I can't give that many details, but soon I plan on launching a large-scale story that will be a comprehensive collection of 'episodes' (TT fics). If I get it going then I'm going to be putting a lot of effort into it, so look for it! It's going to be called.....uh.....let me think.....Teen Titans: Sub Season 1.....yeah. Not that great, but self-explanatory. See you then if I see you!

-Cloud Paladin


End file.
